The Shepard's Story
by jack.hathaway.7739
Summary: This is the path of Commander Jason Shepard, the Man, The Hero, The Legend. Mass Effect Trilogy fanfic MShep/Ash later EDI Joker
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a Mass- Effect Trilogy story fallowing a Paragon, Vanguard, Sole Survivor, War Hero Shepard with a lot of Ashley romance. _

Chapter 1

"Come inside Jason" Shepard turned and found his mother calling from their little house "Its dinner", but there was no way he was going to do that, Jason and Amy where having too much fun running around playing Hero's and Slavers. It was near nightfall, the stars where shining, and the air was alive with the smell of grass, earth, trees, his mother's cooking, the half smoke half ozone smell of his Biotics. All smells of home.

"You're dead!" He yelled holding the stick at her like a pistol "Bang" it was a childish thing to do at 16 but he couldn't help it he was having too much fun

"No way" she yelled, hitting him, in the head with her stick "You missed" for such a tiny thing Amy Shepard was tough.

"Then try this" Shepard said, raising a hand picking her up, lifting her a few feet of the ground, as she was surrounded by blue light "So I missed did I?"

"No fair" she said, but she could barley stop laughing

My parents came out laughing with us; praising his biotics and telling Amy don't mess with them. He was proud of his biotic's he was the only one on Mindor with those powers.

That's when the sky turns from black to red, the smells of blood and guns replaces the smell of home. I see a blast; blood gushing from father's mouth as he tries to speak, mother's chest exploding in light and blood, Amy's on the floor, her tears falling on bleeding cheeks. And he, the demon, his four eyes weeping bloody tears as he points the gun at Amy's head...

"Amy!"

Jason Shepard woke up shaking; his whole body glowing with Biotic energy, the smoke and ozone smell filling the room, certain he was back on Mindor, the Batarian, with his bloody sightless eyes pointing the gun at Amy's head... but no he was in a hotel room.

His heart beat slowed and the bright blue glow faded. He blinked, momentarily wondering why he was here and where he was, and then it came back to him, "I am in my hotel room in Vancouver" he thought his heart beat slowly returning to normal. "Waiting to be shipped out on SSV Normandy at 0600".

He turned in bed, looking at the time; it was 4:21 am. "Great" he sighed; he still had 2 hours until he needed to report to the Normandy. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where he took a long boiling hot shower, Jason Shepard liked to take showers after nightmares, it made him think he could scrub the memories away, though it never worked. He got out, towed dry, and brushed his jet black hair.

It was a modest room, queen size bed, holo tv, bathroom. Shepard was looking forward to surviving on the Normandy, though he doubted his room on the ship would be as comfortable. Shepard had been on a lot of ships and they where seldom compared to five star hotels.

Knowing the dreams wouldn't let him go back to sleep, he got out of the bathroom and dressed in the dark, putting on a plain white shirt and jeans. 15 minutes later, after slipping his favorite jacket and packing up the small amount of possessions he owned, extra cloths, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a data pad, and of course his knife, in a duffle bag. He was thankful that he had sent his weapons and armor over to the Normandy a few days ago, best not to walk through Canada with a bunch of guns. He was about to leave when he remembered he left his Star of Terra on the nightstand.

He picked it up turned it over tracing his fingers over the names engraved on the back. Remembering the men, who died under his command on the Blitz, he decided he needed a drink and that's how he found himself sitting at the hotel bar halfway through a beer brooding on his dreams.

"That dream again" he thought, taking a swig of beer "They keep getting worse" though he should hardly be surprised, he had dreamed of Mindor ever since slavers raided the small colony where he grew up, he and Amy where the only survivors he knew, friends family the rest dead or worse. And if it wasn't Mindor, and Amy; it was the Blitz and Emily. He fingered the scar on his nose, a gift from Mindor, and the scar on his neck, a gift from the Blitz "I have survived guns, bombs, falls, and knives. Yet it seems that dream's will be the end of me." He thought with dry amusement Shepard didn't sleep much in the past two months, there was no point the dreams kept wakening him up.

Though his life wasn't bad, he was a powerful biotic vanguard, a high military rank of Lieutenant Commander, a decorated War Hero winning the Star of Terra and he was about to serve under his mentor Captain Anderson, a man he respected greatly, in the best ship the Alliance had to offer.

A blonde women, near his own age, sat down next to him "Vodka Tonic" she said to the bartender, as she sat staring at him for some minuets "I like your jacket" she said at last.

Shepard had to smile at that. It was a nice jacket in truth, A N7 leather jacket given to him when he graduated the Program, it was thick, and black, with red lines tracing the arms, shoulders, and chest, he was very fond of it. "Thanks" he replied.

"So you are in N7?" she asked "I hear you are all big strong men, the best of the best". N7 did have that reputation the "All Human Heroes" though Shepard couldn't help wonder if she was a prostitute, as most hotels had them in their lobbies looking for lonely guys, creepy guys, or lonely creepy guys, or just one of the many women who seemed to be attracted to him.

"Yes" he said simply, looking her over with piercing dark blue eyes that seemed to make her uncomfortable "Not a prostitute" he thought after a moment "Not the right outfit, postures wrong too, just a girl attracted to me, cute enough, I guess but not my type" Shepard didn't like blonds, or in fact most women since Emily died.

"What's your name" she asked me giving me a smile. He could tell where this was going and wanted to end it before feelings got hurt. "Who are you kidding" he thought to himself "feelings always getting hurt".

"Jason" he said simply hoping his tone should show he's not interested. A tone could mean as much as a sentence if you did it right.

"Can I buy you a drink" she asked in a hopeful voice, not taking the hint. He was tempted but thought better of it; he was shipping out soon and wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

Shepard gave a small head shake, finished his beer and said "How about I buy you one?" and with that he placed a few Credits on the counter sat up and walked out of the bar an out of the hotel. He last saw the girl with a disappointed look on her face. "Don't look to sad" he thought "I just saved you a lot of pain and drama"

Shepard was not sorry for what he had done. The few relationships he had been in never turned out well, and the occasional one night stand? Worse. He wondered why women were so attracted to him, personality? No that was the reason for the break ups. "Women are an enigma" he thought dryly

Jason was thinking if he would ever find a girl like Emily, smart, tough, sexy, when someone called out "Commander Shepard!" Shepard turned around, what he found was a lanky man in Alliance Military fatigues, carrying several sacks of what looked like food. He walked up to Shepard and did a military salute, promptly dropping the food.

"At ease" replied Shepard, saluting back. Helping the man pick up his food, he started weighing the man; he had a gift for weighing people and situations both in combat and out. He was skinny, but lean, and tall, with a shock of red hair and a big toothed smile. He could tell the boy was green, young, hyper, and eager to please. "Classic rookie" he thought

"Who are you marine" Shepard asked, he knew his name carried a lot of weight in the Alliance, but still not a lot of people knew him by sight.

"Forgive me sir" The marine said, the smile never leaving his lips "Corporal Richard Jenkins sir, I heard that you are going to be my new XO aboard the Normandy" Shepard was impressed that a marine this young made it aboard the Normandy.

"Are you going there now Jenkins" Shepard asked, embarrassed that he didn't know the way to the ship.

"Yes sir" Jenkins replied "I was just grabbing some supplies, could you walk with me sir?"

"Sure Corporal" he said while thinking "This is going to be a long walk"

Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko woke up with splitting head ach. Though this was not new to Kaiden as the L2 Biotic implants in his head did that often, it still was not enjoyable.

Kaiden was not ungrateful however, the L2's could do worse to a man, much worse. He had seen men get cancer, lose their minds, gain crippling diseases, and ones that where in so much pain they killed them self's. "Compared to that, migraines are my favorite things"

Since he was up Kaiden thought he would check out their new XO who was due to come in soon and he wanted a look at Commander Shepard, for one thing it would be interesting to have another biotic on board, for another it will be nice to have a XO who won the Star of Terra.

To pass the time until the Commander showed up he talked with Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau a.k.a Joker.

"So what do you think about our new Commander" Joker asked from his seat, Joker was a man of average height, curly brown hair, bearded, with a quick wit, and a sharp tongue.

"His record is impecable" said Kaiden, who like Joker read the commander's file "A farm boy who became a war hero.

"Ya, Ya, we all know it's a moving story" said Joker "But what do you think about having another biotic on board"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiden, feeling a trap coming.

"They might be replacing you" Joker said solemnly "You might just be getting old"

Kaiden was only four years older the Joker, but Joker would never let him forget it "Older and wiser"he replied"don't forget this "Old Man" could lift your ass from that chair, with my mind, and break all the bones in your body"

Joker turned back to the screens "Wouldn't be much of a victory breaking m-" he was interrupted by Captain Andersons gruff voice "Lieutenants' Moreau and Alanko, Commander Shepard, and Corporal Jenkins are here, Monroe take off for Arcturus Station for a personnel pick up, Akanko the Commander wants to meet you, come down to the mess hall".

"Aye Aye" they both said in unison.

"I'll miss you" Joker said with mocking sadness in his voice. "That's fine" Alanko replied "Just don't put "Loose Asari 4 on screen again"

Kaidin walked out smirking as Joker mumbled "I need to put a lock on that door" while getting ready for takeoff.

Kaidin felt the ship take off and the artificial gravity kick in as Joker took off, and was wondering what the Commander would be like when he made it to the mess hall, and found Captain Anderson, a huge bear of a man past 50, but still strong and fit, Jenkins tall, thin, and red haired, and a new man, young, tall and lean, with black hair, and dark blue eyes, with the posture of an officer.

"Sir" Kaiden stood at attention "Where is Commander Shepard?" he asked, looking for a man in his forties.

Anderson was about to speak but the new man spoke "Pleased to meet you Lieutenant" said the man a smile on his lips "I am Commander Jason Shepard"

Kaiden didn't bother to hide his bewilderment, this man was younger then he was and a Commander? He regained his composer "Sorry sir" he told Shepard, as Anderson was smiling, and Jenkins was laughing his head off. "I am Staff Lieutenant..."

"Kaiden Alenko" Shepard said "I know"

"Corporal" Anderson addressed Jenkins "I need a word with you" he turned to Shepard "I am glad you're here Commander, I have big plans for you"

As they walked away Kaiden turned to Shepard "Sir, how did you know my name" he asked puzzled

"I saw you on the SSV Manila a few years back, you made quite a biotic show sparing four marines at once" he paused "Doing that on L2 implants, I almost wish I got those installed" he sounded impressed but it still brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

Kaidens face darkened "You don't" and then he added "Sir"

The Commander seemed to feel they were on a touchy subject, so he changed it "What are your specialties Lieutenant?" all biotics picked specialties whether it be Adapt, Vanguard or Sentinel like Kaiden.

"I am Sentinel sir, I'm a mix of field medic, tech guy, and biotic."

"Tech and medicine as well as a biotic?" Shepard sounded impressed "That's impressive Lieutenant"

"As for medicine the most I can do is apply Medigel" Kaiden said, he was likening their new Commander more and more. "I am no doctor Chakwas"

"Yeah but what about the Tech" Shepard asked

"I am a fair hacker" Kaiden replied, trying not to sound full of himself, "I can also boost shields and things like that"

"That's better than I can do for damn sure" Shepard said "I can only use my omnitool for playing music, and watching movies"

"Well, sir I hear what you lack in tech skills you make up in combat" Kaiden replied, he had read the commanders file, and he read that the commander was not only a surprisingly powerful biotic, but proficient to advanced in all weapon systems. "I on the other hand can only fire our standard issue side arm"

"I am stronger than most Biotics" Shepard admitted " some people say Asari level, and I am proficient with snipers and assault rifles, though I prefer my shotgun and pistol" He could tell the Commander was not trying to brag. "Maybe I could help you be a better shot with that pistol" he offered

"Thank you sir, I hear that you are a Vanguard biotic?" Kaidan asked, he knew a few Vanguards and none lived very long "I heard that being a vanguard is the most dangerous biotic class"

Shepard pondered that question, as if he had never thought of it like that "Yes, I suppose it is but I think that is because most Vanguards don't bother to learn CQC" Shepard's look told Kaiden what he thought of such people "I chose to learn martial arts" Shepard reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a Kukri combat blade, a big combat knife with a huge heavy carbon steel blade "A good Vanguard needs to know how to fight with one of these" he hefted the knife "If their guns jam, or if their biotics need a cool down"

Kaiden never thought about it like that, he and Shepard talked for a while, about tactics, about Jenkins (Who they both agreed meant well, and had plenty of raw talent, but never stopped talking), and finally about the Normandy.

"It's the best ship in the Alliance" declared Shepard, after Kaiden told him all of the Normandy's features.

"You are damn right" Kaiden said, forgetting the "Sir", "The way Joker talks about her you would thing he wants to marry her"

"Joker? " asked Shepard, Kaiden forgot he was new, as most aboard people called Jeff 'Joker'

"Sorry Sir" Kaiden put in quickly "Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, everyone calls him that ..."

They were interrupted by Jokers voice at the comm. "Docking at Arcturus Station for personnel pick up people"

"Personnel pickup?" Shepard wondered aloud, he saw Anderson walk by and tapped him on the shoulder "Captain, who are we picking up?" he asked the huge man.

"Can't tell you yet Commander" replied Anderson, though Kaiden could tell something was bothering him "We won't be here long, a few minutes at most"

And with that Captain walked out of the ship. It took him some minutes to get back and in that time Kaiden told Shepard about the different locations on the ship. Kaiden was just telling Shepard about the sleeping quarters when Anderson came back. They turned to see the Captain walking towards him with a tall figure next to him.

Kaiden's throat tightened, for a wild second he thought it was Commander Vyrnnus come back from the dead to hunt him, he was a Turian, tall and slim, with a painted face and head fringes, and looked like a Volsoraptor with two legs, but no this Turian was taller, slimmer, different face pant, and, though it was hard to tell with Aliens, younger.

The Turian looked at Shepard and Alenko "Which one of you is Commander Jason Shepard?" He said his voice flanging slightly.

"This one" Anderson said pointing to Shepard "Shepard this is Nihlus Kryik, a Counsel Spectre," Kaiden saw Anderson making eye movements, as if to tell Shepard there was something out of the ordinary here. Shepard must have caught it for his eyes narrowed. "He is going to help us on our next shakedown run on Eden Prime"

Shepard walked up to Nihlus and put out a hard, his indigo eyes meeting the Turians strange green ones. Nihlus looked at the hand and then put out his own three fingered hand, they shook once.

"I look forward to working with you Commander" With that Nihlus turned and walked out of the mess hall, Anderson turned to Shepard one last time his eyes going from, Shepard, to Nihlus, then back to Nihlus, he turned and left.

Shepard looked and Alanko and he could tell they both where thinking the same thoughts.

Something is definitely wrong.

Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau was in a good mood. Well why shouldn't he be, he was the helms men on the SSV Normandy, the most advanced ship in the Alliance Navy, he was serving under the best Captain he could ask for, things where good.

Of course he wouldn't be Joker if he couldn't find a few problems. One of which is the chair, it was very uncomfortable, for most people a chair isn't a big deal, but since Joker spends almost all of the Normandy's flying time sitting in that chair, added to the Vrolik Syndrome, making his bones brittle so he couldn't walk without the leg pain, meant after a long day his legs felt as if Krogan had been using them as punching bags. The second problem was that Lieutenant Alanko kept one upping him, Joker was the on board clown and he intended it to stay that way.

While he was taking off, for the Charon Mass Relay, then to the Arcturus Station for a personal pick, Joker was thinking why no one knew who this 'High value personnel was'. Someone important he judged, swinging around Mars, important enough for Anderson not to tell anyone not even his protégée Commander Shepard.

While Joker sat thinking, a pretty, short, doe eyed, crewwoman, Helen Lowe brought Jeff his morning meal; Bacon, bread, orange juice, and a few carrots. Joker knew it was for the best having someone else bring him his food, but he worked hard all his life and hated feeling like some poor little cripple. He was the best damn helms man in the galaxy and people need to learn that.

"Hello Mr. Monroe" Lowe said timidly, Joker noticed he had a few extra pieces of bacon and wondered why.

"Mr. Monroe was my father" Joker replied flashing her smile "Just call me what he does, 'A bitter disappointment'"

She smiled shyly "Ok 'Mr. A Bitter Disappointment' enjoy your breakfast" as she walked away Joker thought, trying not to look at her ass "Ok she likes me now what?" he could tell she liked him, probably the beard and hat, but Joker wasn't sure he had the confidence. Ships he understood; women not so much. He switched on the autopilot and ate. Monitoring the ship auto path making note of all the many problems the computer made that he didn't "This autopilot can't hold a candle to me"

He switched of the Autopilot, wiped the orange juice from his mouth, and prepared to use the mass Relay. It was one of his favorite parts of flying, only matched by dog fights, from here it only looked like a decretive light bulb, a circular structure glowing with huge amounts of ezzo with a tuning fork like structure. Flying up to a Mass Relay and flying off at speed beyond measure, it was awesome.

He put the ship into Mass travel mode "5 seconds to mass relay, 4...3...2...1...jump." He felt the familiar lurch of hitting the relay, and he savoured the moment, the lurch, the sight of space passing by, going billions of miles a nano-second.

Joker pressed a button on one of the screens, and it showed him his destination, Arcturus Station, a huge station home to over 45,000 Alliance personnel. Joker wondered what Alliance stiff he was landing to pick up.

"Relay jump successful" he called over the comn "Cruising at 1378 k, time to Arcturus Station 5 minutes"

The screen to his left beeped, signalling he was in comns range of the station. He pressed a button to start a comn chat. "Hello" he said in his landing voice "this is SSV Normandy, requesting permission to land"

A voice answered "Aye, request granted Normandy, you guys need to pick up that asset he is starting to make the men uncomfortable."

Joker laughed, he liked having these conversations with docking officers. "Ya, all this is just pick up, we should only be docked for a few minutes"

"Good" said the docking man in a relieved voice "a lot of people here had family in The First Contact War"

"Wait what?" Joker said, wondering who this asset was "Who is this asset"

"You don't know" said the docking man in a confused voice.

"Nope its above my pay grade" Joker quipped, thinking "Jesus, this is big"

"Then I can't tell you" the man said "but you will know soon enough"

Joker pulled the Normandy into the station, absentmindedly saying "Docking at Arcturus Station for personnel pick up people", Joker wondered who this asset was, if it made the people worry about the First Contact War, it must be Turian. Joker knew that the Turians helped build the Normandy "Mabie an engineer" he thought.

Joker docked into Arcturus station, drumming his fingers over the counter, watching the Captain leave the ship, waiting for this high value asset to get on board so he could start flying again. He got his wish, no more than five minutes later the Captain came back on board. But he wasn't alone, a tall dino-man walked on board with him through the air lock, passing him by completely.

At first Joker thought that he was right and this man, alien, Turian, whatever, was an engineer. He was soon proven wrong, how many engineers carried fire power like that? And if that wasn't a sign he walked like Anderson, an officer who could give orders, but still kick ass.

"That face is familiar" Joker thought, thinking of where he had seen him before. Then it hit him like a Krogan in a bar fight "Nihlus Kryik, a Spectre" Joker had seen him in several vids. He wondered why Nihlus was on board, there next mission was just a test of the Normandy's high tech stealth systems. Or was it, Spectre's don't go on shakedown runs.

"Oh great" he thought "Something is definitely wrong"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashley Williams looked out the door of the barracks and thought about how much she hated Eden Prime.

Granted it was beautiful, lush and green, with lots of interesting wildlife, etc. But that's not why Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams joined the marines, she joined A. to uphold the family tradition, B. To see the vastness of space, and C. To shoot something besides those goddamn annoying Varren.

B held a particular sting for Ashley because she had, many times tried to get a transfer to space side, but kept getting denied because of her grandfather doing the right thing. It pissed her the fuck off. She wanted to do some actual leading under real combat stress.

Still she liked being squad leader of the 212, and she liked the men and women who served under her. They were like a family and she loved them each in her own way, even Davids who could barely seem to stop hitting on her for five minutes.

As she was thinking Pvt. Tom Wilson walked up to her "Chief" he said doing a salute "We have our assignment for today maim" Wilson, was a green boy of 19, but he was almost as good of a shot as her.

"That is?" she said hoping for something interesting to deliver her from the mundane tranquillity of Eden Prime.

"Just a patrol around the dig site today maim" he replied trying (and failing) to hide the boredom from his voice.

She groaned running her hand through her long raven hair, she supposed it was important to make sure the dig site was secure, that beacon, was no doubt important, a ancient piece of technology from the Prothean's, but no one would try to take it, that would be far to interesting for Eden Prime. It would only be her squad riding around in the under aromored Mako's trying to pass the time with jokes.

"Tell the squad to get in the Mako's" she said "You, me and Pvt. Bhatia and Jenson in back, Sgt. Davids, Cpl. Rowen, Sgt. Andrews and Specialist Austin in front, I want you all ready in 15"

After Wilson left to the mess hall to get the rest of the squad, Ash went to her bunk to get armored up and to get her weapons. First she strapped on her Phoenix armor, bright white armor with pick joints, not that Ash was a fan of pink but she liked this armor, it showed marks easily like scars and she liked having those marks, she was sentimental like that. Next she got her weapons out and thought about what to use, "A shotgun? No, there's not much close quarters. Sniper? No too bulky." In the end Ash settled for her standard Issue Avenger Mark I assault rifle, and pistol "Not much is going to happen today anyway right" she thought.

She strapped in to their Mako jeep, which was more opened then she would have liked, opened windows that would provide little cover from any serious gun fire, with Bhatia driving. She wondered about her latest transfer request for SSV Tokyo and wondered how long until they gave her some bull shit excuse to keep her down here. She wanted action not Eden Prime, though if by some miracle she was separated from her men, she would miss them. Wilson with his big dreams, Davids and that easy smile, Rowen and his dirty jokes, Austen and his nasal British accent, Andrews, and his cocky attitude, Jenson and his drunken babble, and Bhatia, who wanted a restaurant down on earth and was so openly in love with her husband, reminded her of her sister Sarah.

They had been patrolling for about 16 minutes when Austen's distinctive voice cut through her thoughts "Chief you see this" he said pointing to what looked like a pile of metal in front of their jeep. It took her a while to see it looked like a combat mech. They were parked on a dirt road about 5 clicks from the beacon, with tall green bushes on either side. "Andrews, Austen check it out, guns out I don't like this" she said through comm. Ash looked around the bushes, something about them made her uneasy.

Sgt. Andrews and Specialist Austen walked up to the thing on the road, guns out. Austen walked up to it and hit it softly with the butt of his rifle, nothing happened.

"I think it's a g..."Austen started. And then suddenly, with the speed of a striking snake, the robot leaped up, his head glowing like a flashlight, and put a robotic hand around Austen's neck "It's the geff!" he said, or at least that's what it sounded like before the robot crushed his windpipe like a man would break a tooth pick, it shook the Specialist a few times and tossed him aside. A second passed... two then two more of them flew from the bushes firing and ripping through Sgt. Andrews shields and flesh.

Cpl. Rowen jumped from the back seat of the jeep and ran hell bent for Ash's jeep. He just managed to jump into the already cramped space when the three robots started firing their weapons on the jeep. For a moment Ash was stunned and then she thought "This is what you wanted to lead in real combat, so lead!"

"Bhatia drive like hell before those bastards fry us!"Bhatia complied and drove like hell, She turned to Rowen, Wilson, and Davids, yelling over the engine "You three fire out the window, timed shots not much room to reload in here, I'm on gun".

She climbed from her seat to get to the main gun and started firing at the three flashlight heads, the three went down easy but more started popping out of the bushes 6, no 7, no 10, she couldn't keep track of them. "How many are there?" She thought

"I'm hit!" Davids said, as the plasma hit him in the arm.

"That's impossible" she thought, the flashlight heads were too far away to hit them in the jeep. She turned the main gun around and saw the line of them in front of jeep. One of them was holding something over its shoulder.

"RPG!" Ash yelled, Bhatia stopped and bailed out, as did Wilson, pushing Davids out of the Mako.

Ash just had time to think "Shit" as the metal head fired the rocket toward the Mako.

The "BOOM" was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.  
_

Shepard wasn't sure what he thought of Nihlus. Granted the Spectre was polite, but he walked with an aura of confidence that bordered on arrogance, though with a reputation like his that was to be expected. No, what bothered Jason Shepard most about Nithus Kryik is that the Turian seemed to be where ever Shepard was.

When Shepard was monitoring Joker to see how well the man flew, he flew amazingly well, Nithus was right behind him. When Shepard would work out in the small gym located near the Armoury, Nithus would lean by the door way, as if counting Shepard's reps, and mile time.

Even now when Shepard was teaching Kaiden, and Jenkins to shoot more accurately, his Turian shadow stood waiting, watching.

"Nice Kaiden" Shepard said, trying to ignore the ever there Nithlus, "You learn fast, soon you will be able to miss moving targets instead of standing ones" he teased. In all reality Kaiden was learning fast, though not a natural marksman he tried hard. Jenkins was a different matter though green as Salarian blood, he was a great shot with pistol, and rifle, and was the crews designated sniper. Though Shepard was sure not going to tell Jenkins that, or it would go to his head.

Besides Nithus Shepard liked living abord the Normandy. The ship was fast, silent, and had remarkable firepower for an Alliance ship that small. For the past few days Shepard had gone into a bit of a schedule, First wake up, then eat, then workout, weapons training, biotic training with Kaiden, though that left a copper taste in his mouth,, talk with Anderson, then bed.

His only grievance was that his bed, like on most warships was tiny and uncomfortable, though the dreams meant that so he couldn't sleep much.

He was haunted by scenes of his dead mother, a pretty olive skinned women with his hair, his father a huge, muscled man who was the kindest man Shepard had ever known, and his little sister Amy alive on Earth. Jason often wondered about Amy who had been seven when the slavers attacked Mindor, and nine when Shepard joined the marines. Shepard barley got to see her, an indeed hadn't seen her in six months, though he constantly sent her money to pay for her loft, and emails. He hopped that soon he could go on shore leave, see her, mess up her hair, Mabie go to group therapy. Shepard would like that alot.

It wasn't just the Mindor dreams that kept him up, it was the Elysium dreams, the wounded Captain, the endless waves of batarains, Emily dying on his back, and whenever Sheppard woke up from that dream, the lined scar round his throat burned.

What he liked most onboard the Normandy was talking to Captain Anderson, the man who had recommended him for The Normandy, and his Star of Terra before that. The Captain was a father figure as much as a comrade to Shepard, and Jason was glad to serve under such a man.

They had docked in Arcturus Station for a few days for servicing, due to an unexpected problem, and had flown for one more to make sure the ship was safe, and Jason noted that during most of that time both Anderson and Nithus both seemed on edge talking to no one but each other. There was more to this mission then they were being told, the whole crew did.

They finally got moving this morning when Anderson walked up to Shepard and said "Get your weapons and armor on Shepard, we are heading to Eden Prime, Joker says we'll be there in an hour or less"

"Aye Captain" Shepard told Anderson "What weapon would be best for Eden Prime?"

"You're the war hero!" Anderson, snapped, surprising Shepard with his sudden anger "Figure it out!" he stormed off.

Shepard knew that Anderson felt stressed but this was a side to Anderson that Shepard had never quite seen before, the man was usually so calm and collected. Shepard decided not to think about it and proceeded to strap on his Onyx armor, it was not the best armor he could have owned, it provided only light protection and shield cover, but fit well on his body that helped him move fast, which in combat scenarios could mean life or death. He decided to bring his shotgun and pistol, the weapons he was most proficient in, the assault rifle brought back too many memories, and the sniper he would leave to Jenkins, the best sniper.

Shepard left the barracks, in his armor and passed the window. Though he was in a hurry he couldn't help looking out the window into the inky blackness of space, and bright glows of the stars, the sight always calmed him, even right before a mission.

He heard Joker over the comm. "We are connected, calculating transit mass and destination" Shepard knew they were about to use a Mass Relay and wanted to see their leap, he liked it even more then looking in the blackness of space.

"The Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector." Jokers voice came from the PA system, as Shepard passed Navigator Presley. "All stations secure for transit."

Shepard just made it to the window, and saw that surprisingly Nithus was there before him, the Turian's green eyes studied Jokers every hand movement. "The board is green, approach run has begun" They flew up closer to the Relay.

Shepard could see the enormous blue orb of Element Zero looming in front of them, the size of a small moon. "Hitting the Relay in 3...2...1" the world of time and space seemed to bend around the Normandy as they shot forward at imposable to measure speeds the world turning into blue hues, like "light speed" in those old Sci-Fi movies. Suddenly space and stars seemed to come back into focus.

"Thrusters...check. Navigations' check" said Joker checking the multiple screens, using tools that made so sense to Shepard, but seemed to make since to Joker "Internal emission sinks engaged" he said activating the ships stealth systems. "All systems online. Drift... just under 1500k" He added sounding pleased with himself.

"1500k is good" said Nithus, as if Joker was a teenager learning to drive across the street, "Your Captain will be pleased" He added walking away, Jason didn't like how he said 'Your Captain'.

When Nithlus was out of hearing Joker said "I hate that guy"

Kaiden, who was sitting in the co pilot seat, raised a thick eyebrow "Nithus gave you a complement, so you hate him?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good" Joker said, with a boast on his lips as ever, though Jason found he liked the man, he was funny beyond a doubt, and one of the best helmsmen Shepard had ever seen. "I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy, and hit a target the size of a pin head, so that's incredible." "Besides" he added "Spectres are trouble, I don't like having them on board, call me paranoid"

"You're Paranoid" Kaiden said, not missing a beat. "The council funded this Project, they have a right to send somebody to keep an eye on their investment.

"That's the official story" Joker replied "But only an Idiot believes the official story."

"They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs" Shepard said, voicing what the whole crew had been thinking.

"So there's more to this then the Captains letting on" Joker said to Shepard and Kaiden, he would have said more but the Captain's voice came through the loud speakers. "Joker status report"

"Just cleared the Mass Relay Captain" Joker said, switching to Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau's voice "Stealth systems engaged, everything looks solid"

"Good" Andersons voice replied "Find a comm. buoy and link us into the network I wanted mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime"

"Aye Aye Captain" Joker started fiddling with the screens of the dashboard. "Better brace yourself Sir, I think Nihlus is heading your way"

Andersons annoyed voice came through the comm... "He's already hear Lieutenant" Anderson turned his voice to Shepard "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the Comm room for debriefing" he said in a voice that, though not as angry as before, didn't sound like he was pleased.

"He sounds angry" Said Jason, remembering the way Anderson snapped at him, "Something must have gone wrong with the mission."

Jason left the room as Joker said sarcastically "Captain always sounds like that when he's talking to me"

"Can't possably imagine why" Kaiden said, as they both turned to their respective screens.

Shepard walked around the Normandy, taking the scenic route, and decided to speak to the members of the crew who's input he valued most (besides Kaiden, Anderson, and Joker), Navigator Presley, Doctor Chakwas, and Corporal Jenkins.

He walked to Navigator Presley, as he was arguing with Engineer Adams below decks, "You should have seen him, walking through here like he was on misson."

Adams voice came through console "He's a Spectre, there always on mission."

Shepard walked to behind Presley, who startled and did a solute "Congratulations Commander, looks like we had a smooth run, you going to see the Captain.

"Sounds like you don't trust our Turian guest" Shepard said, though he was just as uncomfortable around Nihlus.

"Sorry Commander just having a chat with Adams down in engineering, didn't mean anything by it" Presley said looking weary, "But you have to admit there is something wrong with this mission, the whole crew feels it" that was true, it was all the crew had been talking about, from cook to crewman.

"You think Alliance brass is holding out on us?" Though Shepard felt he knew that answer.

"If all we're supposed to do is test out the stealth system, then why is Captain Anderson in charge?" He lowered his voice "And then there's Nihlus, Spectres are elite operatives. Top covert agents. Why send a Spectre – a turian spectre—on a shakedown run? It doesn't add up"

"I see if I can get some answers when I see him" Shepard said, hoping he would get a straight answer.

"Good luck Commander" Presley said, though his tone said "Not god damn likely"

Shepard knew that the whole crew felt the same about Nihlus, the whole turians are evil, but Shepard couldn't find it in him to hate them, or any aliens, just because of the First Contact War. As far as Shepard knew, people where people no matter the look.

As he walked by Jenkins and Dr. Chakwas he heard the young man say "I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc, its not the type of place Spectres' visit, there something Nihlus isn't telling us."

Shepard stopped, a bit to close, because the boy turned to him and asked "What do you think commander? We won't stay in Eden Prime long will we? I'm itching for some real action." Shepard liked Jenkins, but they boy was young and green, and a bit too energetic.

"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal" Dr. Chakwas, said in her cool British voice "'Your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary"

Shepard smiled, he knew someone with natural skills like Jenkins would give him a long and prosperous career, but felt like giving some advice something Anderson had told him when he was Jenkins age. "You need to calm down, Corporal. A good soldier keeps calm, even under fire"

"Sorry Commander" Jenkins said, that big smile never leaving his face "But this waiting is killing me, I've never been on a mission like this, not with a Spectre on board"

"Just treat this like any other assignment you've ever had, and everything will work out"

"Easy for you to say" Jenkins replied, admiration in his voice, "You proved yourself in the Biliz, everyone knows what you can do, this is my chance for Alliance Brass to see what I can do."

Shepard left them to bicker, though they fought Chakwas and Jenkins had a close relationship, like mother and son.

He headed to the comm. room and saw a figure in front of the main screen. It was not the broad, burly frame of Anderson; the frame was tall and slim. Not human.

Nihlus turned and smiled, or at least it looked like a smile it was hard to tell with turians, "Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'd get here first, it will give us a chance to talk.

"What about?" he asked, weary of a trap coming on.

"I am interested in this world where going to" he said "this Eden Prime they say it's quite beautiful"

Shepard had read up on Eden Prime, a lush, quiet farmland, the colonies shaped to not cause damage to the environment, so much like Mindor. "They say it's paradise" he finally said.

"Yes... a paradise, Serine. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?" Nihlus said, Shepard didn't know what to make of that. Nihlus continued "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy but also defend them, but how safe is it?"

"If you have something to say, then say it" he said, a bit more forcefully then he meant, Shepard wasn't an angry man, but being toyed with pissed him off beyond belief.

"Your people are still newcomers Shepard, the Galaxy can be a very dangerous place" All the cryptic causal ended, Nihlus's tone became serious "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Shepard thought he was going to hit the turian, maybe throw him against the wall with biotics, but then Captain David Anderson came into room, and he thought better of it.

Anderson walked up next to Shepard and Nihlus, "I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on" Shepard was glad to hear that Andersons voice was not as angry as it was before, and even more glad he was telling him the truth.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run" Nihlus stated this like it wasn't as obvious as "I'm not human"

"I figured there was something you weren't telling us" Jason replied, wondering if they could read the sarcasm.

"We're making a covert pick up on Eden Prime, that's why we needed the stealth system operational"

Shepard wondered why Anderson didn't tell him, they trusted each other, but he didn't want to sound so hurt in front of a Spectre, he went straight to the point "What's the pay load Captain?"

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some type of beacon during an excavation" he said "It was Prothean.

That was something Commander Jason Shepard could have never guessed in a thousand years. The Prothean's had vanished 50,000 years ago, he knew that Prothean's had data cashes all over the Galaxy on major planets and that finding these data cashes gave the humans the means to achieve Faster Than Light travel, but on Eden Prime?

"What else can you tell me?" Shepard asked trying to keep his voice level.

"This is big Shepard" Anderson said, as if Shepard couldn't tell "the last time humanity made a discovery like this it jumped our technology forward 200 years." He paused as if waiting for Shepard's reaction, he continued "But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, this discovery could affect every discovery in Counsel space."

Shepard was wondering why the Alliance wouldn't keep the beacon a secret "Why didn't we keep the beacon for ourselves" as soon as he said it though he felt like an idiot.

"You humans don't have the best reputation" Nihlus replied "Some species see you as selfish. Too unpredictable. Too independent. Even dangerous." Shepard knew that much, he also knew the Ambassador Udina's repeated efforts to join the Counsel had fallen on deaf ears.

"Sharing that beacon will improve our relations with Counsel. Plus we need their scientific expertise, they know more about the Prothean's then we do." That was true, Shepard figured a Prothean beacon would vastly improve Counsel Relations, maybe help get a spot on the Counsel.

"The beacons not the only reason I'm here Shepard" Nihlus said, "Something besides a Prothian beacon, great" Shepard thought.

"Nihlus wants to see you in action Commander, he is here to evaluate you."

Everthing else started to make sense, why the turian was always watching Shepard, checking everything he did, from exercise to biotics "I guess that's why I bump into him every time I turn around" said Shepard, trying to make light of the situation at hand. But he knew that becoming a human Spectre, the first human Spectre, the most elite operatives and right hand of the Counsel, they operated above the law and reported to the Counsel.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in interstellar policy; we want more say in the Citadel Counsel." Anderson said, mildly annoyed by the joke "The Spectres represent Counsel's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come"

"You held off an enemy assault at the Blitz, you not only showed, resourcefulness, but incredible skill" Shepard was surprised to hear, a tinge of admiration in the turian's flanging voice "That's why I put your name as a candidate for the Spectres'"

Shepard couldn't believe his ears, this turian, wanted him, a human, to be the first human Spectre, he suddenly felt a lot warmer towards Nihlus.

"Why put my name forward?" Shepard asked feeling confused and honoured at the same time.

"Not everyone believes humans are untrustworthy" For once Shepard saw warmth in those strange green eyes "Some of us believe your kind has a lot to offer the Counsel, and your skills are unquestionable, Eden Prime will be the first of many missions together."

Shepard turned to Anderson, trying to hide the smile, "And this is good for the Alliance?"

The sides of Anderson's mouth went up slightly , Anderson was not a smiling type man, but it was warming still "Earth has a lot riding on this Commander, you will be in charge of the ground team secure the beacon ASAP Nihlus will be there to observe, I know you won't disappoint."

They where each smiling, Anderson and his small smile, Nihlus and his strange turian smile, and Shepard grinning like an idiot. "Just give the order Captain"

All that was cut short by Joker's voice over the loud speaker "Captain! We've got a problem"

"What's wrong Joker" said Anderson, the slight smile leaving his face.

"Transmission from Eden Prime sir, you better see this" The large screen in front of the two humans and turian. On screen was a transmission so blurry he could only distinguish a few images, a soldier in pink and white armor, the flash of plasma, the scream of a women, a man calling for evac, blood, and something large and black reaching through the sky, something huge and black, a sound like the screaming of the dammed, then the screen went blank.

"Everything cuts out after that" Joker said, his usually cheery voice sullen "No comm. traffic at all it just goes dead. Thiers nothing"

The Captains sharp eyes studied the blurry screen "Reverse and hold at 38.5" he ordered. Joker complied and the huge black thing came into focus, and Shepard saw what it was. It was a star ship, the biggest star ship Jason Shepard had ever seen, it wasn't just the size but its shape, it looked like a hand, a black hand of some vengeful evil god.

Shepard looked at Nihlus, Nihlus looked at Anderson and Anderson said "Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

**I know that the beginning of Mass effect is looking out on earth but I had to change it for stories sake. Please fav and review. **


End file.
